Ravaaga Laughshield
Overview Ravaaga Laughshield is a Lv2 Half-Elf Rogue. She has a physical description, 1-2 sentences please (Elaborate more later). She has a backstory, 1-3 key points please. She died while raiding the Red Brands' hideout in Phandalin, after a scuffle with Wobbly Killa left her vulnerable to an ambush from the thugs.. He body was later fed to a Nothic in order to grant the party safe passage through its lair. Physical Description Full physical description here. Keep it to a paragraph though, its not going to be the most important part of the character. Stats HP: Dead (Map HP: 9), AC: 11, Proficiency Bonus: +2, Inspiration: 1. Strength: x (+x) (No Bonus) Dexterity: x (+x) (No Bonus) Constitution: x (+x) (No Bonus) Intelligence: x (+x) (No Bonus) Wisdom: x (+x) (No Bonus) Charisma: x (+x) (No Bonus) Proficiency Armor: - Weapon: '- '''Tools: '- '''Skills: - Spells Ravaaga couldn't cast spells while she was alive. Abilities and Feats Racial Abilities / Feats Dark Vision: '''Due to the Elvish blood within, Ravaaga had superior vision in low light and darkness. '''Fey Ancestry: TBD Skill Versatility: TBD Rogue Abilities / Feats Expertise: TBD Sneak Attack: TBD Thieves Cant: TBD Cunning Action: TBD Roguish Archetype Abilities / Feats (Subclass) Ravaaga had yet to fully pursue a particular aspect of the rogue before she died. Backstory Backstory, keep it to 3-4 paragraphs please, since what they do in the games will become more important and will have much more content as time goes on. History The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) Ravaaga was hired by the Dwarf Gundren Rockseeker while in Neverwinter to provide escort of a wagon of assorted equipment to Bartrend's Provisions, a small trading shop in the town of Phandulin on the Sword Coast. Along with her fellow hires, Ellaria Nightwood, Yamcha and Stump, she escorted Gundren's Wagon along the Triboar Trail where they we're ambushed by a group of Goblins. While venturing up to retrieve arrows from a duo of slain horse corpses that blocked their path, Ravaaga, along with Yamcha and Stump where rushed by Scimitar wielding Goblins. After taking a serious hit, she fell back to the wagon where she later managed to stabilize a wounded Ellaria. After a poorly executed shot from her short bow, she ducked down into the back of the wagon to readjust the bowstring which had come loose and while focusing on her task she took an arrow to the side from a Goblin, leaving her unconscious herself. She survived the incident without any major wounds however, after the Goblin's fled the area. Having successfully delivered the wagon to Phandulin, Ravaaga and company stayed the night at the local Inn where they met with Wobbly Killa, an acquaintance of Yamcha's who had been briefly residing in town. For some reason (untold so far) she set out with Ellaria to find out more information about Gundren's whereabouts and dealings. Together they spoke to the Townmaster, Harbin Wester. who offered them 100gp to take care of an encampment of Orcs to the east of town. Upon returning to the Inn and meeting back up with Yamcha and Wobbly, they exchange information found in the town and agree to work together to find some stolen property for a local trader. After leaving the Inn, Ravaaga and company were accosted by a group of men in red capes. Having been overpowered by the ruffians, Ravaaga and her associates where marched out of town having had some of their equipment stolen from them. Outside of town, the party set up camp for the night after having been defeated by The Red Brands thanks to the survival skills honed by Ravaaga. Upon waking the following morning due to a sharp prod from Ellaria's staff, Ravaaga found that a Human woman and Half-Orc man had intruded onto the campsite. "The Champions of Justice!" Neesa Lanstrider and Christoph Narle introduced themselves to the party. After a quick conversation, Neesa and Christoph agree to help mete out justice (or vengeance) against the Red Brand back in town. Soon after, the party is embroiled once more in combat with the Red Brands in which Ravaaga stays at a distance to fire arrows at the thugs. The party was victorious and Ravaaga, along with the rest of the party (now parted from Neesa and Christoph) interrogate the captives. Armed with new information about the Red Brands, Ravaaga and company head back into town and towards the Shrine of Luck in search of Christoph and Neesa. Reunited, Ravaaga joins Ellaria as she speaks to Christoph, who was previously talking to Sister Garaele when they arrived, about the new information they uncovered. Ellaria and Ravaaga together investigate the new leads, primarily "Glasstaff" and the "Black Spider" by asking Christoph, Sister Garaele and Daran Edermath all they know about them. Unable to impart any particularly useful knowledge, only Daran can corroborate the location of the Red Brands hideout under Tresendar Manor in the east of the town. However, after speaking to the residents of the town, Ravaaga is entrusted with two new quests: to find the location of a spell book for Sister Garaele and to investigate the troubling happenings at Old Owl Well for Daran. Ravaaga, along with the party, heads out to seek the Banshee Agatha as part of Sister Garaele's request. Heading east along the Triboar Trail, the party rests the night in a field to one side of the road. While sleeping, Ravaaga is awoken by Yamcha's loud warning call as a trio of Goblins attack the camp. Yamcha is knocked out immediately but his warning gave Ravaaga enough time to stand up and ready for combat. Ravaaga tries to catch the attackers off guard with her bow but her shot flies wide. Using Wobby's ambush as a distraction, she is able to launch surprise attacks of her own on the Goblins (not without taking a significant blow from one of them). Once combat concludes, Ravaaga uses the healers kit carried by Ellaria to revive her without difficulty. The following day the party resumes its trek to visit Agatha without incident. Ravaaga is present when the party manage to convince Agatha to appear to them and reveal the location of Bowgentle's tome, which Sister Garaele seeks. After which, the party and Ravaaga head for Old Owl Well to investigate the disturbances mentioned by Daran. The party reach the ruins after a few hours and the fowl smell of rotting flesh fills the air. The occupant of the encampment is alerted to their arrival when Yamcha moves to take a look in his tent. Though hostile at first, the man does not attack the party but instead asks them to assist him in exchange for information they may seek. He asks them to take care of the Orcs at Wyvern Tor as her fears they will raid his encampment soon after they scouted him no long ago. He also ask the group to find out the name of the wizard who long ago built the tower at Old Owl Well after which he yells at them to be gone. The party return to Agatha's lair but she will not reappear for them. During a conversation about how to entice the Banshee to reappear, Ravaaga learns of Wobbly and Yamcha's theft at the Shrine of Luck Having done all they can in the area, the party return to Phandalin. Once they arrive back in the town they find the Stonehill Inn to have been set ablaze in a Red Brand reprisal for the attack on the patrol a few days previous. However, thanks to Neesa and Christoph who were still in town at the time of the attack and were inside the inn, no villagers were harmed and the Red Brands lost 11 men along with a "Wolf man creature" (which the party later hears from Daran was a Bugbear) in the attack. This has driven them to hold up in their hideout until the can recuperate and get back to suppressing the town. To the party's delight, they hear that Neesa and Christoph are still in town. To Be Continued... Category:PCs Category:Rebecca Category:Dead PC